Why Hadn't They?
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Set during Season 3, Episode 2 "Dirty Little Secret". Maura and Jane are trapped in a car with water gushing down around them, can she save the both of them? Lives will be changed forever, and nothing will ever be the same again.


**I am currently on a 'Rizzles Binge' with youtube videos so heck knows what my sleep deprived and study filled brain will come up with. I have decided to write fanfiction stories again after such a long break! I think I need to use it to relax again ;) **

A dazed Maura Isles sat in the seat of the crashed car with water cascading down the bank behind them, her leg was sliced from emergency surgery performed by Detective Jane Rizzoli. Jane had been terrified to do the emergency incision but she knew she had to do it. She didn't want to hurt the woman she loved but nor did she want to lose her. She had been given no real choice in the matter. She had had to use the glass from her smart phone to cut into the flesh and release the pressure.

Jane was in a state of utter panic, her hands were taped together with silver duct tape and she was struggling to free her hands enough to use her phone. All she could think about was getting Maura out of there, getting her to safety, getting her medical help and never letting the woman she loved out of her sight again.

The fear of losing her was real, it was strong and it made tears come to her eyes. The salty lakes of water trapped in the bottoms of her eyes threatening to fall were stinging her eyes a little, and yet she refused to let them fall. She would not let the woman she loved realise how panicked and worried she was.

Maura's head was leant against the window, her belt across her slim body and her caramel locks tussled with a single lock hanging down in front of her face. She glanced over at the phone in Jane's hands and softly said in a dazed and drunken sounding voice, "Call your Mom, tell her we're friends again."

Jane smiled sadly, "We never stopped Maura... we never stopped"

The dazed and injured woman smiled, "We didn't act it did we?" she said softly and barely audible

The dark haired detective shook her head sadly as the first tear fell and rolled down her cheek without her permission, she couldn't even brush it away to hide it. "I'm sorry" she said with her voice laced with guilt and regret.

Maura looked at her with her head tilted slightly, "I'm sorry too Jane." There was a pause as Jane tried to get her wrists free enough to text, she half growled at it annoyed that she could not text.

"Dammnit, I can only send symbols! Useless phone!" the young detective said in utter frustration and looked over at Maura, the feeling of failing her and not being able to save her made her feel sick.

A sound came from the passenger seat from the dazed and half-conscious doctor, "Bing, bing, boop, boop, boop, bing, bing, boop, boop"

"What?" exclaimed her work colleague confused before Maura repeated it again. It suddenly clicked. "Morse code, nice job Maura" she said with a grin on her face. _That's my girl_ she thought to herself.

The text went through without problems, and Jane grinned as she turned to the beautiful woman beside her. "It worked Maura, It really worked."

"I know", she said simply with the confidence that she always had when she knew she was right.

Jane simply grinned, and looked back down at her wrists. She began using the glass from her broken phone to cut into the silver duct tape, her fingers were starting to bleed and she kept catching her hands with the sharp glass.

The water level was rising, it had reached their ankles now and the realisation that the polluted water would have easy access to Maura's system through the injuries to her leg suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. The need to get the beautiful woman out of the car and to safety became even more of a panic and even more of an urgent aim.

"Yes!", Jane exclaimed excitedly as the duct tape finally broke away from her wrists, it remained stuck to her but at least it was not tying her wrists together any more and preventing her from saving the woman of her dreams. Quickly and with urgency she began to release Maura from her restraints.

Maura smiled, a dazed smile at the dark haired woman in front of her. Jane could feel Maura's breath on her skin as she fought against her ties.

Flashlights and shouting was heard near by, and Jane shouted out knowing it was the team. They had found them. _Finally_ she thought to herself. "You stayed with her", one of them stated. Really everyone knew that was a pretty obvious statement to make considering there she was. Beside her. Well and the fact that everyone knew that the two women had feelings for each other but neither had the confidence or guts to tell each other.

"Of Course I did", Jane said to him, "I couldn't leave her" she said looking at the brunette beside her.

He nodded as another spoke up, "We knew you wouldn't leave the woman you love"

Jane grinned, not caring what people thought or if people knew as she replied with a loving and caring voice with her eyes looking into Maura's, "Yeah, I do love her" she said with a sparkle in her eyes

Maura used her now free hand to stroke Jane's cheek in an uncoordinated fashion, "I love you too"

Hours later when Maura had been brought back up from surgery after her and Jane had been taken in by the team, Jane sat by her bed holding her hand. She was exhausted as she had not slept well recently - the arguing between them had bothered her and triggered a bout of insomnia in the young detective.

When Maura awoke, Jane couldn't help but smile at her with a sign of relief on her face, "I missed you". She said not only referring to the time that they had been apart in the hospital but also the time they had argued, the time that they had not had their sleepovers or nights out.

Maura squeezed her hand and smiled, "I missed you too" she said softly. Her eyes were filled with love and had a distinct sparkle, the sparkle that was only for Jane, the sparkle that shone everytime her eyes met Jane or when someone mentioned the detective's name.

After a while of silence between them, Maura suddenly said to Jane, "I meant what I said, you know that right?".

Jane looked up at her, her head had been laying on the pillow beside Maura's, "That you miss me? I know... I missed you too" she said with a smile

Maura shook her head with a light amused chuckle, "I meant when we were in the car... when I told you that I love you" her eyes sparkled, like never before, her eyes usually sparkled but never this brightly.

The dark haired detective couldn't help but be a little shocked, "I ... thought you were just dazed... "

The crestfallen look that overwhelmed the doctor's face was noticeable from a mile away, "Oh" she whispered in a soft and heartbroken, "So you... don't feel that way?" she asked with her eyes avoiding Jane's and her voice sounding broken

Soft fingers touched Maura's chin, gently forcing her to look up so that her eyes would meet Jane's. Their eyes met and Jane shook her head, "Of course I love you Maur', I have loved you since the day we met...and never ever think otherwise ok?"

Maura's eyes sparkled with tears, the very happy kind and her smile was the brightest smile Jane had ever seen, "I love you too Jane, and always have"

With Jane's facial expressions mirroring Maura's in a recognisable sign of happiness, love and pure joy. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss.

Not realizing that Angela was in the doorway watching with a grin on her face, "Now why couldn't you have done this weeks ago, you both know the arguing was stupid"

Jane grinned, as did Maura. Both ladies wondered the same thing... Why hadn't they?


End file.
